


Friendzoned

by SqueezeBabe



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Drunk Sex, Friendzone, M/M, Praise Kink, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-25 23:11:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17130494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SqueezeBabe/pseuds/SqueezeBabe
Summary: Phichit never thought that he could have anything more than one drunken memory with Yuuri after being told he was nothing more than "just a friend".





	Friendzoned

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GlassAlice](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlassAlice/gifts).



> I wrote this as a thank you to Yuzuling for doing extra art in the Not-Victuuri Bang. I hope you like it lovely!

Phichit put his arm around Yuuri and made a face as he took a selfie, uploading it to his instagram account with the tags #besties, #hanging out, #look at this cutie, #not me, the other one. Yuuri rolled his eyes good naturedly at the last tag and made his usual comment on how nobody was looking at Phichit’s instagram account to see pictures of one Yuuri Katsuki.

“Don’t sell yourself short Yuuri, you _are_ cute,” Phichit gave his friend a winning smile. “I keep telling you that…”

“And any time I want proof, you’ll be happy to be bend me over and provide it…” Yuuri finished for him, a small smile and a hint of a blush on his face, even after all these years and the many iterations of the phrase.

“Offer still stands” Phichit replied with a wink, his easy smile hiding the twinge of melancholic yearning he felt. In all the time he’d been friends with Yuuri, and living with him, not once had the Japanese man taken him up on his offer.

Instead, Yuuri continued to pine over the unattainable; one Viktor Nikiforov, turning down all those who approached him, casual or otherwise.

They’d gotten drunk one evening after practice, the kind of drunk where they weren’t supposed to remember anything the next day, except Phichit _did_ remember. He remembered how Yuuri had taken all his clothes off in some drunken parody of a strip tease and given him the most awkward, but still ridiculously hot, lap dance he’d ever had the pleasure of receiving… and he also remembered what Yuuri had slurred in his ear, “ _I’m gunna pretend you’re Viktor.”_

“Aww, Yuuri, why can’t you just pretend it’s me?” He had teased, downplaying the small stab of hurt he’d felt at the comment.

“Silly, you’re my friend, I don’t want _you_ to fuck me.”

He had learned two things that night. One, that Yuuri Katsuki craved a cock in his arse, and two, that it wasn’t going to be his. Well, that had sealed it for him; Friendzoned before he’d even had a chance…

It was his dirty little secret.

Phichit had jacked off to that night more times that he cared to remember, refusing to tell a single soul about his unrequited love - or lust as it were - and hoped that the day where he threw caution to the wind and banged his best friend never came.

“Oh…”

Yuuri’s breath of surprise made him look up from his phone. He was staring at the screen of his own phone, his brows scrunching slightly as his face slowly fell.

His instagram feed refreshed itself, and the reason why appeared. Viktor had just posted a picture of himself, arm around some model-esque girl; hashtag “true love”.

He felt his stomach lurch with butterflies, and his mouth went dry.

_Scratch that last thought._

“Yuuri, lets go get drunk.”

 

\----

 

He wasn’t sure what he had planned for, but an angry lap dance was not one of the things that had crossed his mind… to be fair, he hadn’t actually thought beyond getting ridiculously drunk and hoping that his ‘bereaved’ best friend would take advantage of his state, and give them both the shag that they most certainly deserved.

 _It could still happen_ he thought to himself, as Yuuri gyrated and twerked his perfect peach arse in Phichits face, a look of sullen determination on his face. Music playing and god knows how many shots in, neither of them saying a word to the other.

 _Just let the magic happen_ , he thought to himself, resisting the urge to reach out and spank that arse at it got tantalisingly close to his face. He didn’t want to break whatever spell his best friend was under; he needed to be able to enjoy this ride for as long as he could.

With a hard thump that threatened to drive the air from his lungs, Yuuri sat on his lap, straddling him as he threw his arms around Phichit’s neck and whined, “It’s not faiiir Phichit! What am I supposed to do nooooow?”

 _You’re asking me that while you’re grinding on my lap?_ Phichit resisted the urge to both verbalise his internal monologue and grab a handful; his fingers itched to slide beneath the elastic of the tiny hot pants Yuuri insisted on wearing around the flat.

Out of the corner of his eye he spied his eye mask, the one he liked to wear to block out the light when he had an afternoon nap, and an idea began to form in his mind.

Leaning back he reached for it, pretending not to notice the way his growing erection seemed to slot itself neatly between Yuuri’s arse cheeks as his hips lifted slightly, his loose sweat pants doing nothing to hide, nor contain it. Yuuri didn’t even bother to try and move away, instead he pushed his hips down into Phichit’s lap, rubbing up against him as he moved.  _Buddha have mercy on me and guide me to 'enlightenment'._ The irony of his plea was not lost on him as his fingers closed over the elastic strap of his mask.

Yuuri gave him a questioning look as Phichit slowly slipped the mask over his head, sliding it down so that it rested against his forehead. He could feel the heat of Yuuri’s crotch in his lap, and the answering throb that his cock made. Slowly, deliberately he pulled the mask down so that it covered Yuuri’s eyes, and waited to see what move the Japanese man would make.

Silence filled the space between them, neither of them moving and when Yuuri made no move to remove the mask, or get off his lap, he leaned closer, sliding his hands around Yuuri’s waist, and tugged him closer and whispered in his ear.

_“Pretend I’m Viktor.”_

He didn’t miss Yuuri’s sharp intake of breath, nor the sensation of him growing hard and pushing up against him. Tentatively he slid his hands up Yuuri’s body, sliding them under the flimsy shirt he was wearing, and slowly lifted it over his head. He wanted to give Yuuri every opportunity to change his mind and get off his lap before he completely lost the remnants of his self control.

The Japanese man remained where he was, motionless except for the rise and fall of his chest as he breathed. Phichit could feel the tension in Yuuri’s thighs; they quivered ever so slightly, either in anticipation or uncertainty, as the both of them waited for the other to make a move.

Phichit took in the view before him. Yuuri blindfolded and sitting in his lap, the swell of his cock nestled in his hotpants was unmistakable, and, almost like he knew that Phichit was staring at it, it swelled further, the tip of it pushing against the elastic waistband. He hooked a finger into the band, and slowly pulled it away from Yuuri’s body, watching as his cock shifted, straightening to rest against his stomach now that it was no longer confined by the pants.

_It’s cute, just like the rest of him._

Except Yuuri wasn’t just cute, he was _beautiful_. His skin was paler than Phichits own, tinged with pink over his cheeks, and a darker pink for his nipples. The buds seemed to harden under his gaze, inviting him to take a closer look.

_Perhaps he’s got a thing for being watched…_

Phichit's hands circled Yuuri’s tiny waist, fingers dancing lightly over his skin as he moved them upwards, until he brushed a thumb over one of his nipples. There was a hiss of breath, as Yuuri moved into the caress, and it was all the invite Phichit needed.

Taking one into his mouth, he nipped lightly at it before lathing it with his tongue, his eyes focused upwards and watching Yuuri’s face. The pink of his cheeks had grown darker and his mouth had fallen slightly open, his top teeth grazing at his bottom lip, not quite biting down on it; his hands gripping Phichit's shoulders as the man continued to lick and nibble at the sensitive flesh.

It wasn’t until Yuuri let out a soft moan did Phichit pause. It was the first sound that either one of them had made since they’d begun. He stared for a few moments, taking in the slightly heaving chest, and the very obvious dampness that had not only stained the front of Yuuri’s hotpants, but had spread to the front of Phichit's sweats… thought to be fair, it hadn’t _all_ come from Yuuri.

Yuuri shifted his weight on Phichit’s lap, their cocks brushing against each other. Phichit gritted his teeth to keep from letting his own moan out; he didn’t want to ruin whatever fantasy Yuuri had going on inside his head with a sound that was definitely _not_ Viktor. Phichit slipped a hand between them, fingers working to free his own aching cock before encircling the two of them together, savouring the contact of skin against skin, as both members throbbed in his hand.

Yuuri’s hips shifted once more, and the friction was now electrifying, sending a jolt straight into the pit of Phichits stomach, and this time he couldn’t hold back the moan the spilled from his lips.

He froze, waiting for the spell to be broken and his fairy tale to be over.

Heart hammering in his chest, he watched as a ghost of a smile played across Yuuri’s lips, and the Japanese man moved his hips once more, deliberately thrusting into his hand.

 _“Tease”_ he breathed,  and watched as his best friend visibly _preened_ , even if he couldn’t see the shuddering of his flesh, he could certainly feel it through the contact of their thighs.

 _Well,_ that _is interesting…_ it seemed that one Yuuri Katsuki not only had an exhibition kink, but a praise one as well.

He wondered what else was hidden within this delicious package.

Letting go of their slick flesh, Phichit slid his fingers up the legs of Yuuri’s hotpants, pulling the stretchy fabric up until the firm flesh of his arse was exposed. Looking around their bodies, he admired the way the globes of flesh were outlined, each cheek revealed and separated by the fabric.

He gave the muscle a small slap, just to watch it jiggle, and as he did so, Yuuri let out a small gasp, arms encircling Phichit's shoulders, his back arching which made his arse stick out more.

“Oh _Yuuri”._ The name uttered like a prayer to Buddha as he smacked the flesh again, this time more forcefully, the sharp crack of flesh against flesh echoing slightly.

The moan from Yuuri’s lips was the sweetest thing he’d ever heard. _You are going to be so wasted on that Russian arsehole_ he thought, slapping the firm cheek again, rubbing his hand over the warmed skin, soothing the inevitable sting away.

A few more slaps, and the skin was now red and hot to the touch, and Yuuri was a shivering, throbbing mess in his lap, his cock oozing copious amounts of precum over the both of them. Using a finger to gather up the viscous fluid, he worked the now slick finger in between Yuuri’s arse cheeks and pushed it against the throbbing bud nestled in between.

His finger slid in much easier than it should have, and before long it was joined by another, Phichit working to loosen Yuuri, his fingers seeking out the part of him that would make him tremble even more.

The long low moan in his ear let him now that he’d found it, but he would have know that without it by the way Yuuri writhed in his lap, and his cock twitched against his own.

“Tell me what you want Yuuri.” Phichit’s voice was soft in his friend's ear.

“Your cock… In-side…” His friends reply was stuttered out, his body’s response far more reliable than his voice, as it twitched and shivered in his hands.

Phichit grabbed Yuuri’s hips with both hands, pulling his friend higher into his lap until his cock slipped beneath them, springing back up on the other side. With one hand he pulled the hotpants to one side, and with the other hand pressed his cock in between Yuuri’s arse cheeks until the tip pushed up against his friends throbbing hole.

This was it, the moment of truth as it were. Perched on the precipice and the point of no return. He spanked Yuuri’s arse again just to enjoy the feeling of it spasming around the head of his cock, at which point Yuuri sat _down._

They moaned in unison as Phichit’s cock sank deep, his face buried in the crook of Yuuri’s neck as they both throbbed. _You’re so fucking tight_ he mouthed against his friend’s skin, breathing in deeply of the scent that was just Yuuri.

Phichit knew he wasn’t going to last long, not with the way Yuuri pulsed around him as he writhed on his lap, searching for the friction he desperately craved. With slow movements, Phichit began to rock, grinding his hips upwards in small thrusts, his hands gripping Yuuri’s waist to coax him into grinding down. Yuuri didn’t need much encouragement, his breath coming in small pants as his hole gripped Phichit's cock.

His own hips burning with muscle fatigue, Phichit was worried that he’d tire himself out before finishing off either of them, but Yuuri seemed to no show sign of flagging, bouncing up and down on his cock as he chased his own release, the firm muscles of his arse contracting as he moved his hips.

Phichit slapped the jiggling flesh, causing Yuuri to jerk, losing his rhythm.

 _“_ Ride me Yuuri.”

Yuuri gripped Phichit’s shoulders hard and began to bounce in earnest, encouraged along by Phichits periodic slaps, and the soft squelching of Phichits cock sliding in and out of his hole.

 _Fuck this boy has some serious stamina._ Phichit could only groan as Yuuri’s punishing pace brought him close to the edge of coming. He wrapped his hand around Yuuri’s throbbing cock, and began to jerk him in earnest… _Together_ he prayed. And somehow they did. With a shuddering cry, Yuuri spilled in his hand, as Phichit could only grit his teeth, his head falling back as he felt himself empty deep inside his friend’s throbbing arse.

It was quiet except for the low hum of music in the background and their panting breaths. Yuuri slumped in his arms, his hole pulsing around Phichits softening cock. _If only I could go again,_ he thought ruefully.

“Let’s get you cleaned up.” Phichit gentle rubbed his friend’s back, coaxing Yuuri to stand on shaky legs, as he guided him, still blindfolded by the mask into his bedroom, where he eased him onto the bed.

Grabbing a face cloth from the bathroom, he cleaned Yuuri up as best he could, wiping away the sweat and the slick before tucking him under the sheets and gently removing the mask. Yuuri let out a gentle snore as it came off, and Phichit could only smile with bittersweet fondness.

Back in the living area, he began to clean up the empty cans and bottles of alcohol. As he did, he couldn’t shake the feeling that something was slightly amiss. Looking in the trash bag, he counted the empties.

Not nearly enough for Yuuri to be drunk.

He smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! As usual, if there is any tags that you think should be there, please let me know (i'm terrible with tagging).
> 
> You can follow me on twitter and on Pillowfort @SqueezeBabe


End file.
